


四季奶青

by linlinX



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linlinX/pseuds/linlinX





	四季奶青

1 

八月里，太阳高悬在天空，照耀得路面泛起明晃晃的光线。 

张颜齐嘴里叼着煎饼，单手扶着车把从长长的坡道上滑下来，风徐徐吹拂过少年的头发。 

他的眼睛半眯着，脸上带着一副不知道是被太阳照得还是没睡醒的表情。路边有一辆翻倒的单车，他原本放空的眼神聚焦，投去一瞥。 

周震南半蹲在单车旁，手上生疏地摆弄着零件。 

“吱呀”刹车声响起，张颜齐将单车停在他身后，长腿支在地面，周震南顺着声音回头：“张颜齐？你起这么晚？” 

“这不赶上你了吗。”张颜齐不紧不慢地咬了口煎饼，盯着他的动作：“外胎裂了？” 

“你能修不？”周震南嗯了一声，抱着一丝希望抬头看他。 

“看看我这后座，像是藏了个轮胎的样子？”张颜齐懒洋洋回他。 

“这前不着村后不着店的。”周震南将手里的零件往地上一扔，拍了拍手，放弃般地向后坐倒：“翘课算了。” 

“黄老师的课，我佩服你的勇气。”张颜齐倚在车把手上，笑了笑。 

“……”周震南站起来，蹬了一脚他的前轮：“那你说怎么办！” 

张颜齐顺着他的力道晃了晃身体，把还剩半拉的煎饼塞到他手里，侧头朝身后示意：“上来。” 

周震南拉了下T恤的领口：“你带得动？我怎么记得上次姚琛被你带翻车了。” 

“那是意外好吧。”张颜齐捋了把头发，打量他：“就你这小身板，我抱都抱得动。” 

周震南随手搥了他几下，没再推脱，将单车往路边一锁，跳上张颜齐的后座。 

“张颜齐你不行啊，这上面都是你口水。”周震南举着煎饼，找了半天都没找到没有牙印的地方。 

他早晨出门吃过早饭，在日头下修了半天车又有点饿，还很渴，懒得挑了干脆张口就咬。 

“有的吃就不错了，给我留一口。”张颜齐扭头盯他。 

“不给。”周震南得意洋洋地缩回手，没料到张颜齐直接低头凑过来，从他手上咬走了最后一块。 

“有你这样的吗？”周震南一晃神手里就空了，气道。 

“上次给你带你还说不吃。”张颜齐脚一蹬，晃悠悠地上路。 

周震南装没听见，探头问：“你出门时候几点？” 

“安心不会迟到啦，看我西南特快——”张颜齐扬手撒开车把，单车惊险地扭了几道弯，周震南差点呛着，赶紧抬手搂住他的腰：“张颜齐！别耍了好好骑！” 

张颜齐大笑收手，向洒满阳光的远方冲去。 

2 

周震南认识张颜齐没多久，熟起来好像是一瞬间的事。 

上学期张颜齐转学到他们学校，不是他们班，是一墙之隔的隔壁班。 

好笑的是报到那天他走错教室，居然也很镇定，垂着眼角做完了自我介绍，最后一句是接下来我就是你们隔壁班的同学了，有空常来看看。 

底下同学笑成一片，周震南也在笑，猛拍同桌姚琛的肩，觉得这男生有点意思。 

有趣是一回事，费心思真做成朋友是另一回事，周震南不差朋友，按理来说他们俩后面应该没有什么交集。 

一晃几个月过去，有天周震南周末叫姚琛出来玩，姚琛来是来了，还带着个瘦瘦高高的男生一起，细看面孔有些熟悉。 

“你是那个，隔壁班的张颜齐？”周震南指着他，居然还记得他的名字。 

张颜齐还是那副表情，下垂眼，不笑时嘴角有个微微上扬的弧度，对他点点头：“周震南。” 

后来有次姚琛有事没来，周震南推开门发现就张颜齐一个人，说尴尬不至于，没有姚琛在中间调和，气氛显得有一丝丝微妙。 

跟体育场遇到的几个年轻人打了半上午篮球，晴朗的天空没有半丝云彩，阳光直直地照射在地面，衣服被汗水浸透，黏糊糊地绑在身上。 

周震南下场休息，坐到张颜齐旁边拧开瓶盖，仰头灌了半瓶水。 

张颜齐递过来张纸巾，周震南有点诧异地接过道了句谢，擦了擦脸上和脖子上的汗。 

“好热，不想打了。”周震南用手扇了扇风，整个人蔫得快要融化掉。 

“最近这部电影你看了没？”张颜齐问他。 

“上上周看的，还可以。”周震南瞥他：“姚琛不是还问你了，怎么不跟我们一起？” 

“那时候有点事。”张颜齐轻描淡写地说，没展开解释具体什么事情。 

“行吧。”周震南站起来，用投篮的姿势把水瓶丢进垃圾箱，投中了，他比了个耶的手势。 

“反正没事干，陪你再看一遍。” 

张颜齐慢半拍跟上他，垂眼笑了笑。 

3 

到学校预备铃刚打过第一遍，张颜齐去停车，周震南匆匆打声招呼一路飞奔，好险赶在黄老师进教室前冲进去。 

黄老师手指点点他，倒也没说什么。 

暑假补课不像正常学期要上满一天，下午三点就散了。 

周震南单车还丢在路边，收拾完书包就走到隔壁班门口，张颜齐班的老师拖了会儿堂，周震南在外面听了十多分钟歌才下课。 

“你太慢了。”周震南等老师出来，抬脚走了进去，张颜齐的座位在倒数第二排，还在慢腾腾地收拾课本和练习册。 

周震南故意按住他的书，张颜齐好脾气地从他胳膊肘下面拿，抽了一下没抽出来，抓着周震南添乱的手，好不容易才收完。 

“你不捣乱还能快点。”张颜齐没什么威胁力度地瞪了他一眼，周震南笑得颠颠的。 

“回家吗？”张颜齐推着单车，下午的太阳光线还很强烈，周震南跟他并肩走在路上，一手挡在额前眯起眼：“家里没人，吃点东西再回去。” 

“叔叔又出差？”张颜齐见周震南点头，一本正经地说：“那你到我家写作业吧，不会的我还能给你辅导一下。” 

“谁辅导谁啊。”周震南瞅他一眼，从鼻腔里哼道。 

他们一人捧了一杯奶茶，无所事事地在小镇的街头晃悠。走着走着张颜齐一回头发现人不见了，扭头找了半圈才看见周震南不知什么时候进了家饰品店。 

朝着街摆开的摊子上摆满了亮晶晶的小玩意，三三两两的女生聚在一处认真挑选。张颜齐顿了顿，抬脚拐进去，穿过狭窄的店面和拥挤的货架，走到周震南身边。 

周震南拿起一枚耳钉，在耳垂上比了比，从镜子里向张颜齐投去一个问询的眼神。 

“挺好看的。”张颜齐客观地说。 

周震南手往后伸，抓住张颜齐的胳膊拉到镜子前面，换了个有长长流苏的款式在他耳朵上比划了一下，摇摇头又拿起一款，这个低调一点，看不太出来是女款。 

张颜齐有些不自然地想躲，被周震南在胳膊上揪了一把站住了，无奈地盯着镜子。 

“我想打个耳洞。”周震南挑挑拣拣，选出想要的款式走到收银台结账。 

“打呗，我看你打。”张颜齐跟在他身后，顺口应道。 

周震南转头盯他，露出个乖巧的笑容，张颜齐谨慎地退了一小步，“你干嘛，又在动什么歪脑筋？” 

“我们俩一起，你也得打。” 

“别吧。”张颜齐求饶地看他，语调几乎在呻吟。 

“反对无效，我都买好了。”周震南摊开手给他看，两对耳钉卧在他掌心，乍一看有些相似的样式。 

张颜齐用手指拨了拨，有点分不出来：“哪对是我的？” 

“都一样吧，我们可以换着戴。”周震南掏出手机，“等我查下哪家店靠谱的。” 

张颜齐嘶了一声，周震南闻声看过来：“你有意见？” 

“没有没有。”张颜齐微笑，在周震南瞪他的眼神里举手投降：“人生就是要多多尝试。” 

他看了眼从周镇南手里接过的耳钉，棱角分明的边缘，握在掌心传来一阵轻微的疼痛。 

张颜齐停顿了一下，手掌缓缓收紧。


End file.
